Movie Script Generator: Malicious Dragon by Little Hitler
NT. SYDNEY OPERA HOUSE - AFTERNOON Virtuous police officer SYTTU is arguing with delightful gardener EDDIE LUKI PULASKI. SYTTU tries to hug LUKI but she shakes him off. SYTTU Please Luki, don't leave me. LUKI I'm sorry , but I'm looking for somebody a bit more brave. Somebody who faces his fears head on, instead of running away. SYTTU I am such a person! LUKI frowns. LUKI I'm sorry, . I just don't feel excited by this relationship anymore. LUKI leaves. SYTTU sits down, looking defeated. Moments later, special police officer BAIN GYPSUS SANDUS barges in looking flustered. SYTTU Goodness, Gypsus! Is everything okay? GYPSUS I'm afraid not. SYTTU What is it? Don't keep me in suspense... GYPSUS It's ... a Dragon ... I saw an evil Dragon devour a bunch of kittens! SYTTU Defenseless kittens? GYPSUS Yes, defenseless kittens! SYTTU Bloomin' heck, Gypsus! We've got to do something. GYPSUS I agree, but I wouldn't know where to start. SYTTU You can start by telling me where this happened. GYPSUS I was... GYPSUS fans himself and begins to wheeze. SYTTU Focus Gypsus, focus! Where did it happen? GYPSUS Miami Beach! That's right - Miami Beach! SYTTU springs up and begins to run. EXT. A ROAD - CONTINUOUS SYTTU rushes along the street, followed by GYPSUS. They take a short cut through some back gardens, jumping fences along the way. EXT. MIAMI BEACH - SHORTLY AFTER REEEEEEEEEEEE a malicious Dragon terrorises two kittens. SYTTU, closely followed by GYPSUS, rushes towards REEEEEEEEEEEE, but suddenly stops in his tracks. GYPSUS What is is? What's the matter? SYTTU That's not just any old Dragon, that's REEEEEEEEEEEE ! GYPSUS Who's REEEEEEEEEEEE ? SYTTU Who's REEEEEEEEEEEE ? Who's REEEEEEEEEEEE ? Only the most malicious Dragon in the universe! GYPSUS Blinkin' knickers, ! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most malicious Dragon in the universe! SYTTU You can say that again. GYPSUS Blinkin' knickers, ! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most malicious Dragon in the universe! SYTTU I'm going to need rifles, lots of rifles. REEEEEEEEEEEE turns and sees and Gypsus. He grins an evil grin. REEEEEEEEEEEE , we meet again. GYPSUS You've met? SYTTU Yes. It was a long, long time ago... EXT. A PARK - BACK IN TIME A young SYTTU is sitting in a park listening to some piano music, when suddenly a dark shadow casts over him. He looks up and sees REEEEEEEEEEEE. He takes off his headphones. REEEEEEEEEEEE Would you like some chocolate? SYTTU's eyes light up, but then he studies REEEEEEEEEEEE more closely, and looks uneasy. SYTTU I don't know, you look kind of malicious. REEEEEEEEEEEE Me? No. I'm not malicious. I'm the least malicious Dragon in the world. SYTTU Wait, you're a Dragon? SYTTU runs away, screaming. EXT. MIAMI BEACH - PRESENT DAY REEEEEEEEEEEE You were a coward then, and you are a coward now. GYPSUS (To SYTTU) You ran away? SYTTU (To GYPSUS) I was a young child. What was I supposed to do? SYTTU turns to REEEEEEEEEEEE. SYTTU I may have run away from you then, but I won't run away this time! SYTTU runs away. He turns back and shouts. SYTTU I mean, I am running away, but I'll be back - with rifles. REEEEEEEEEEEE I'm not scared of you. SYTTU You should be. EXT. A SUPERMARKET - LATER THAT DAY SYTTU and GYPSUS walk around searching for something. SYTTU I feel sure I left my rifles somewhere around here. GYPSUS Are you sure? It does seem like an odd place to keep deadly rifles. SYTTU You know nothing Gypsus Sandus. GYPSUS We've been searching for ages. I really don't think they're here. Suddenly, REEEEEEEEEEEE appears, holding a pair of rifles. REEEEEEEEEEEE Looking for something? GYPSUS Crikey, , he's got your rifles. SYTTU Tell me something I don't already know! GYPSUS The earth's circumference at the equator is about 40,075 km. SYTTU I know that already! GYPSUS I pickle my earwax and keep it in a jar under my bed. REEEEEEEEEEEE (appalled) Dude! While REEEEEEEEEEEE is looking at GYPSUS with disgust, SYTTU lunges forward and grabs his deadly rifles. He wields them, triumphantly. SYTTU Prepare to die, you malicious sprout! REEEEEEEEEEEE No please! All I did was devour a bunch of kittens! LUKI enters, unseen by any of the others. SYTTU I cannot tolerate that kind of behaviour! Those kittens were defenceless! Well now they have a defender - and that's me! defender of innocent kittens. REEEEEEEEEEEE Don't hurt me! Please! SYTTU Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use these rifles on you right away! REEEEEEEEEEEE Because , I am your father. SYTTU looks stunned for a few moments, but then collects himself. SYTTU No you're not! REEEEEEEEEEEE Ah well, it had to be worth a try. REEEEEEEEEEEE tries to grab the rifles but SYTTU dodges out of the way. SYTTU Who's the daddy now? Huh? Huh? Unexpectedly, REEEEEEEEEEEE slumps to the ground. GYPSUS Did he just faint? SYTTU I think so. Well that's disappointing. I was rather hoping for a more dramatic conclusion, involving my deadly rifles. SYTTU crouches over REEEEEEEEEEEE's body. GYPSUS Be careful, . It could be a trick. SYTTU No, it's not a trick. It appears that... It would seem... REEEEEEEEEEEE is dead! SYTTU What? SYTTU Yes, it appears that I scared him to death. GYPSUS claps his hands. GYPSUS So your rifles did save the day, after all. LUKI steps forward. LUKI Is it true? Did you kill the malicious Dragon? SYTTU Luki how long have you been...? LUKI puts her arm around SYTTU. LUKI Long enough. SYTTU Then you saw it for yourself. I killed REEEEEEEEEEEE . LUKI Then the kittens are safe? SYTTU It does seem that way! A crowd of vulnerable kittens enter, looking relived. LUKI You are their hero. The kittens bow to SYTTU. SYTTU There is no need to bow to me. I seek no worship. The knowledge that REEEEEEEEEEEE will never devour kittens ever again, is enough for me. LUKI You are humble as well as brave! One of the kittens passes SYTTU a gold ring LUKI I think they want you to have it, as a symbol of their gratitude. SYTTU I couldn't possibly. Pause. SYTTU Well, if you insist. SYTTU takes the ring. SYTTU Thank you. The kittens bow their heads once more, and leave. SYTTU turns to LUKI. SYTTU Does this mean you want me back? LUKI Oh, , of course I want you back! SYTTU smiles for a few seconds, but then looks defiant. SYTTU Well you can't have me. LUKI WHAT? SYTTU You had no faith in me. You had to see my scare a Dragon to death before you would believe in me. I don't want a lover like that. LUKI But... SYTTU Please leave. I want to spend time with the one person who stayed with me through thick and thin - my best friend, Gypsus. GYPSUS grins. LUKI But... GYPSUS You heard the gentleman. Now be off with you. Skidaddle! Shoo! LUKI ? SYTTU I'm sorry Luki, but I think you should skidaddle. LUKI leaves. GYPSUS turns to SYTTU. GYPSUS Did you mean that? You know ... that I'm your best friend? SYTTU Of course you are! The two walk off arm in arm. Suddenly GYPSUS stops. GYPSUS When I said I pickle my earwax and keep it in a jar under my bed, you know I was just trying to distract the Dragon don't you? THE END